Daffy Duck
Daffy Duck is a very famous Looney Tunes character and probably the most famous. He can be identified by his greedy, selfish, and screwball personality especially when he perpetually bouncing around the screen while crying "Woo-hoo! Woo-hoo!" History When Bugs Bunny became the Warners' most popular character, the directors still found ample use for the duck. Several cartoons place him in parodies of popular movies and radio serials (e.g. Drip-Along Daffy, Robin Hood Daffy). Even though Daffy became a very popular cartoon character, he was jealous with Bugs Bunny who became more popular than the duck himself. As a result, Daffy was determined to steal back the spotlight from the rabbit which will be their common thing. Besides Bugs Bunny, Daffy made a lot of enemies such as Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, and Speedy Gonzales. Role in Rakenzarn Tales Daffy Duck is a playable party member and paired with his Disney counterpart, Donald Duck. In the rewritten version, Daffy Duck is a member of the Nutsy Guild. According to several guild members (notably Sonic), he causes a lot of trouble with the guild thanks to his quick-to-get-rich schemes, a similar trait to Eddy. Daffy is also friends with Donald as they're mostly shown together. The black duck has a history with Kite and his friends. He doesn't seem keen with having them around and most definitely doesn't like the idea of having kids around, claiming that it'll ruin the guild's image, though he does warm up to them as the game progresses and he sees how good they are. Recruit In Chapter 3, players can find Daffy Duck at the Nutsy Guild in the basement. Daffy reveals that he's hiding from a group of ruffians, who he owed a lot of things. To recruit Daffy, player must give the following things: *500 Gs *1 Phoenix Down *1 Ether *400 Gs Once these are given to Daffy, the duck will try to give the items to the ruffians. Rather than accepting them, the ruffians attack Daffy, forcing the player to fight them. After defeating the ruffians, Daffy is grateful toward Kyuu and will assist him (though in reality, the black duck is only using the protagonist for his own gain, particularly riches). Skills In Version 2, Daffy Duck was an unusual character type, somewhere between a Jack-of-all-trades and Stone Wall type. Unlike most party members, Daffy has no elemental attacks but his arrows are able to effectively take down most monster types: Undead, Snake, Aquatic, Beast, Goblin, Bird, Devil, Angel, etc. His weapon is a bow and arrow. Unlike other party members, Daffy is vulnerable to all element attacks. In Version 4, Daffy is a Technique type. Daffy's attacks can hurt certain types of enemies but can also inflict normal damage. His Special Trait, Quackbuster, allows him a chance of raising his Critical Hit or Evasion rate at the start of battle. Moves Role in Rakenzarn: Frontier Story A Daffy from another world makes a brief appearance in the prologue, working with Luigi alongside a separate team invading Shaft's castle hideout. In Chapter 3, Daffy later assists Makoto's party in rescuing Kyoko from Solo. As a guest party member, Daffy Duck fights differently from his Tales counterpart. His class is the Trickster, utilizing various tricks and ailments. Daffy's Party Usage Favorite Sometimes Rarely Category:Party Member Category:Warner Bros. Category:Looney Tunes